


Duality

by xXAlchemist97Xx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jedi, Outer Space, Rebellion, Slow Burn, Star Wars References, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAlchemist97Xx/pseuds/xXAlchemist97Xx
Summary: It is a time of war! The Galactic Empire has a new secret weapon being developed to destroy what’s left of the Republic and Rebel Alliances. Asami Sato, assistant to technology development to the Galactic Empire has had a change of heart. Will working for the rebels alliance be enough to change the outcome of the war? Korra Ravaa is the chosen one hidden from the world for a decade while training in the Jedi ways. Will she be able to face her former friend and training partner turned Sith Kuvira? It is a story of redemption and forgiveness.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first story ever. Be kind but also critical so I can improve. Any suggestions to storylines are open! I’m obsessed with Star Wars and Legend of Korra and I can see a lot of similarities to the characters so if they fall into the same storylines I meant to do it that way. Loosely but not loosely based off Star Wars movies. Enjoy guys :)

The sounds of troops stomping in formation through the corridor was a hard thing to ignore in a small cell. At least that’s what Asami Sato thought miserably as she huddled in the corner of her prison. She stood up to tyranny; that’s what she kept repeating to herself to keep herself brave. “Killing planets with billions of celestial beings is evil, I don’t care what my father says” she murmured to herself heatedly. Her father, Hiroshi Sato, was the lead scientist in this plan to create a planet killer spaceship and as young as she is brilliant, was his assistant. That is, until she crippled the killer beam system during its last test run. The decision was a brash and quick one. The first look at what the weapon could do, what destructive power it held was not something she could ignore even in the face of betraying everything she knew. The empire was a home for as long as she could remember. ‘And I turned my back on it forever’ Asami mused sardonically.

Screaming and scuffling could be heard outside her prison door interrupted her dismal thoughts. Asami rose from her small bed and moved across the minuscule cell to the tiny window to see the commotion. Two, no three stormtroopers she counted was holding a young girl around her age who was struggling with all her might to be free. “Let me go! I’m not going in there!” She yelled kicking and pulling despite her obvious wounds. Blood trickled down the left corner of her forehead and her right eye puffed an angry purple on her bronze skin. Whoever she was, she was a fighter who wouldn’t be taken down without trouble. Finally a guard had enough and extended out a long baton with a round end. Before the young mystery girl could cause more trouble bolts of electrical current seized through her body. Her yelps of pain ripped out through the corridor causing Asami to cringe, before she could think about what she was doing her hands were banging on the door. “Stop you’re hurting her! It’s too much voltage!” her voice rang out panicky. The voice distracted the stormtrooper enough to stop the onslaught on the young beaten down girl. Before she could register what was happening her prison cell door opened and the same unnamed stormtrooper spoke with harshness “shut your mouth traitor!”. His baton extended to her abdominal and her body seized with extreme pain from the electrical currents passing through her body. Asami crumpled to the ground weakness seeping into her limbs. She looked up in time to see a pair of pained bright blue eyes watching her as the mystery girl was dragged harshly to the cell across from her. 

“Learn your place traitor! Your daddy can’t save you here. And I’ve been given orders from above to not take your offenses lightly.” the hostile trooper spit out. The words hurt more then they should’ve but in the end Asami made her choices. Her vision blurry still she decided not to test her strength and let her head lay back down on the floor and focus on her unsteady breathing. 

Asami awoke hours later her body cold and stiff. ‘I can’t believe I passed out on the floor’ she thought. She slowly climbed to her feet leaning on the door. The young tan woman was shackled tight to a lone chair in the small room. All freedom gone as the mystery woman hung her head low in defeat. Mumbles of incoherent words spilling from her mouth. 

Tapping on the window of her prison she tried to get the attention of the girl across the hall.

“Hey you, are you ok?” She half whispered afraid a guard would come for punishment. 

She could see immediately the crashing of angry blue waves in the girls eyes as she picked up her head. 

“If by ok you mean am I preparing myself to die in this room then yeah I’m okay.” She hissed through her mouth. Most likely also fearing retribution of the guards making their rounds. 

“You shouldn’t think that negatively, you never know what could happen. You just need to hold onto hope a little longer.” Asami spoke trying to comfort the stranger. Why she would speak such naive things was beyond her. They both were sentenced to a horrible fate as far as she was concerned. But the goodness left in her heart wouldn’t allow her to wallow. It’s not what her mother would approve of. 

Her mother was an enigma. Something she put all her hopes and dreams into without really remembering her flaws. Too young to know how she passed and too scared to hurt her only living parent by asking too many questions; she let it be. Nothing, not questions or probing would bring her back into existence. Or at least that was her mantra when the doubts and questions formed a big ball in her chest but wouldn’t flow up her throat and out her mouth. Sitting there to fester in her she would busy herself to death. Reading and studying and tickering was her only escape from reality. Reality was war and allegiances that were questionable. 

“Who are you anyway? It’s a toss who the guards hate more: me or you.” She spoke curiously. “I should at least know whose the baddest person is in this cell block” Korra mirthlessly chuckled.

She hesitated a moment, “my name is...Asami Sato.”

Even the swollen right eye widened in recognition of the name. Asami waited for the assault. On her character, on her allegiances (although those have changed?), her motive. 

But none came.

Asami lowered her eyes in shame, unable to maintain contact. The silence was also an answer to her. The mystery girl wasn’t thrilled who she was or what she was about. Asami turned completely around sliding her back down the door to avoid anymore conversation. She couldn’t take looking at the interesting girl across from her. Not the disappointment or the hate that undoubtedly would show from her eyes. Nobody would befriend her again. Not even a cell mate. Emotion leaked from her eyes without permission. She hated self-pity. 

“You’re home. Why are you in a cell then?” She spoke softly.

Shocked at the question she took a deep breath into her tired lungs. She gave a weak laugh to cover her hurting.

“I sabotaged their weapons system.”

Nobody talks again. 

When Asami wakes she thinks she’s screaming from a nightmare. Gasping air through withering lungs she sits up in her empty cell bed that provide no comfort at all. Instead another pained yell comes from across the hall. 

It is dimmed lights meaning still sleep break on the ship. When in space flight healthy sleeping habits can be the hardest thing to come by. Asami steps onto the cold tiles of her prison. She peeks through the small window to find a shadowed figure with a hood in front of ‘blue’ what’s she’s been calling mystery girl in the meantime. 

“Tell me where they are and I’ll spare your miserable life” a deep haunting voice bellowed out.

“Then end my miserable life because I’ll never speak those words until I die!” Blue yelled hoarsely clearly hurting from the dark figure’s torture.

Throat constricted Asami held her breath from the scene happening in front of her. This would be the end before it ever began. Lightning crackled before a strong, shooting buzzed sound met her hears. More blood curdling screams ripped from Blue’s throat against her will. 

It was the longest time of her life. The screams and smell of burning flesh tickled her nostrils. Sickness welled in Asami’s stomach as she fought to breath despite the tightness of her chest and ribs. She forgot the pain of a panic attack that stemmed from her childhood. But she remembered that sound. The smells of skin and hair burning even the stinging pain of light coursing through the shell of her body. 

In the fetal position Asami covered her mouth to protect the sound escaping her. She was in mortal danger was what her body instincts was telling her. Like a boogeyman in nightmares chasing her down to execute her. 

A deafening silence took over. Only foot steps echoed through the dark corridor getting closer to her. She heard the cell door slide shut against the deafness. 

“Don’t think we’ve forgotten about you...Asami Sato” the eerie male voice spoke before continuing to walk out of the cell hallway.

Her flesh raised up in goosebumps as her body continued to tremble from fear. She knew her life would be in jeopardy the next time she heard those foot steps.

“Asami....are you awake?” A broken voice croaked out.

Asami struggles to her feet to look through the small window. She’s sees an injured Blue looking at her with concern. She’s confused but voices her worry “Are you ok? Have they given you any medical attention?”

Blue tries to scoff while still hurting which comes off as more of a grimace. “Yeah just so they can injure me again. It’s called torture Asami.”

“All you talk of is torture, who are you really? Why are you here?” Asami questions, uneasiness finding its way to her voice.

A pregnant pause occurs. Possibly longer then hers when divulging her name and all the baggage that goes along with it.

Finally she looks up from her hanging head. A long stressful breath released from her dry mouth. 

“I haven’t used my real name in a long time...but it’s Korra Ravaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a time of war! The Galactic Empire has a new secret weapon being developed to destroy what’s left of the Republic and Rebel Alliances. Asami Sato, assistant to technology development to the Galactic Empire has had a change of heart. Will working for the rebels alliance be enough to change the outcome of the war? Korra Ravaa is the chosen one hidden from the world for a decade while training in the Jedi ways. Will she be able to face her former friend and training partner turned Sith Kuvira? It is a story of redemption and forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s another chapter for yo faces! I hope you like this crossover idea of Star Wars and legend of Korra. More of the legend of korra characters will be showing up as the world expands and the story unfolds. They’re will be tragedy, hurt/comfort, survivors guilt because I mean cmon it’s a war lol Tell me what you guys think leave a comment. Any comment!

She knew that name.

It was the name spoken at war meetings. Angry voices of frustration at their lack of capture or execution. Disappeared at a young age, the chosen one was said to be the person who could tip the scales over in favor of the rebellion. The purveyor of hope for all those who wished the empire's demise.

And yet all that she saw before her was a scared looking girl not much younger then she is. 

Korra chose not to break the stare cast between the two prisoners. Broken as she may be at the moment she didn’t show any shame for her status. 

“So that’s the reason for all the special treatment. I was wondering why they skipped over me when I’m the biggest traitor in empire history.” Asami spoke sarcastically.

A beat.

Asami looked long at Korra with curious emerald eyes.

“Are you really gonna save the world and bring balance to the universe?” She whispered softly.

“From this cell? No, I don’t think so.” Korra hung her head low. Pain and disappointment lingered on her face.

Asami felt immediate regret for bringing up the tender topic. She cursed herself for her lack of filter. Being in a cell for weeks alone had diminished all social etiquette drilled into her by her father Hiroshi over the years. 

“Hey you,” the raven haired girl spoke softly wanting to rectify the situation. Korra’s head snapped up dim blue eyes made contact with emerald eyes.

“You can’t give up hope. Not yet. Only on your last breath”

Asami didn’t know why she spoke such naive thoughts. She was usually such a realist to the point where she had accepted her death sentence upon arrest. But she just wanted to take away any and all pain and regret from Korra’s face; especially the one she caused. 

They didn’t say many words after that. But they got well acquainted with their screams and yells from their invasive interrogations. 

Resting period dictated low lighting in the hall and the cells. Korra was resting her eyes while trying to recover from the last interrogation session. She could barely keep her neck straight to hold her head up when she heard a commotion in the main hangar of the prison section. It sounded like a struggle between stormtroopers.

Fear shot through her gut as her thoughts quickly went to execution. There had to be those who wanted her extermination immediately in the ranks. Her existence itself was a threat to the empire no matter how many metal harnesses they strapped her into. 

‘If only I was stronger I would be able to free myself or even save Tenzin...’ Her thoughts became inflamed with regret and despair. 

The struggling stopped and only 2 pairs of footsteps could be heard through the corridor. Their footsteps ceased in front of her door before the access code was punched in. 

The prison doors slid open and two stormtroopers walked in. One tall and slender build and the other burly and shorter then the first. 

“Are you sure this is the one?! It’s just a young girl Bo!” The tall one spoke harshly.

“Yes Mako I checked the databases for all top tier prisoners on this site. I double checked with the codes base sent us! This is the one!” the burly one yelled defensively. 

Korra glared at the enemies in front of her.

“If you’re gonna kill me I suggest you do it now while I’m still weak!”

“KILL?!” Both yelled in unison looking at each other in what she imagined were confused faces.

“Ugh duh Mako we still have our storm trooper outfits on!” The muscular trooper said while pulling off his helmet.

Big kind forrest green eyes shown with a wide nose and strong jaw. His dark wavy hair parted to the side to keep from his eyes. Even though he had a hard muscled body Korra could sense his intentions were good.

Next helmet came off of the taller stormtrooper and hard amber eyes shown with the same strong jaw but slimmer nose. His tall and straight posture spoke of military training and his demanding pretense showed he was the commander of this mission, whatever it was. 

Mako analyzes Korra from the feet up determining his next move on the mission. Finally he looked at his companion who he referred to as Bo. 

“Alright we need to move out with our target”

“Roger that! Here let me help you. My name is Bolin and that’s my brother Mako. We’re from the resistance and we’ve been sent on a mission to rescue an important target which we’ve come to identify as you.” His grin told Korra he enjoyed playing the hero role a lot. 

Korra eyed them disbelieving “who sent you? I know people in the resistance.”

“It was Lin Beifong general to the resistance and we need to get out of here now! No use wasting time talking” Mako spoke impatiently.

Bolin undid all the metal harnesses that strapped Korra in. Upon release Korra slid down the contraption but failed to catch herself from weakness.

“Easy there! They really did a number on you..” Bolin exclaimed while catching Korra before she fell to the ground. 

Walking out of the prison cell Korra could see Asami rubbing the sleep out of her eyes at the window before her eyes shot open at the sight of Korra outside of her cell with two strangers. 

“What are you doing? Korra where are they taking you?!” The panic was clear in Asami’s eyes, not fully registering the whole situation. 

Korra did her best to walk over to the cell across from her and put her hand on the glass window.

“Asami listen to me, I’m getting out of here and I want you to come with me. You’re as good as dead here. This is your shot at a second chance at life! You can choose a different destiny from your father!” Korra voices impassioned.

They held each other stares. Blue to emerald. Thoughts tumbling and racing through each of their minds. 

“Woah! Who said anything about breaking out two people?! That’s not the mission that was given and it’s not my mission now!” Mako spoke authoritatively.

His body language screamed defensive as he folded his arms close to his chest which was puffed out. It was as if his mind was already working out details if they had to leave the assets.

“You are easily giving up one of the most valuable targets that the resistance will ever come across! It’s Asami Sato. Daughter of Hiroshi Sato, head of technological development. She has knowledge of everything in the empire's hand including the Death Star!” Korra was impassioned with her speech. She wasn’t gonna leave this girl behind. She made up her mind about it.

“C’mon bro we need that information and when are you the type to deny saving someone’s life? She needs our help and we don’t have anything on their new weapon system they’re building” Bolin spoke facing his older brother. 

Mako stood silent and contemplated for a few seconds. Then “you better not make me regret this” he huffed, still tightly wound from the mission. 

“Woo! That’s it Mako! We gotta be the heroes and heroes always save the girls!” Bolin exclaimed while unlocking the doors and letting Asami through.

She hesitated before taking her first step. 

Her first step as a rebel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra escape from their prison cells with the help of rebels Mako and Bolin! Will they be able to get off the Star Destroyer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back again with your dose of Star Wars/Legend of Korra Au. I’m trying to keep them close to their characters in the original show but sometimes words escape me :/ for the storyline it’ll be all Star Wars plot with only LoK characters. I see sooo many parallels for characters in both stories. The gang should feel like the original Star Wars trilogy gang ^_^ leave a review or suggestion! I love to hear from each and everyone of you guys!

Stepping over the threshold was something Asami thought would only result in her execution. 

But this time it meant a new life. One she could choose her path. To say it scared the very breath out of her would be an understatement.

Korra could sense the fear and trepidation on Asami’s face but smiled because she took her first step into her new path when Korra extended her hand, which Asami took gratefully that eased her rising panic. 

“Alright I’m pretty sure some alarms have been raised. Asami do you know where the closest landing platform would be?” Mako took the lead on this mission.

Together they picked up the leftover blasters and ran down the white corridor. “It’s a left at the next junction and two stops to the right!” The sounds of marching behind them caused their necks to turn. At the corner a platoon of storm troopers began open firing. The sound of the blasters echoed loud as the band made their way around the corner; Mako and Bolin returned fire to slow down the chase between them and the guards while Korra and Asami led them the rest of the way.

Once they made the way to the hangar door they slowed. Everyone gasped on to the oxygen and adrenaline coursing through their bodies as Asami punched in the code to open the sliding doors.

The doorway opened to a much larger space, high and stretched far enough for multiple tie fighters and from what Asami and the gang could see a shuttle big enough for their party to take off on. 

All hope drained from Asami’s face as she saw the starships’ doors closed tight. Not allowing anyone to escape the hell of this destroyer. The others quickly understood what needed to happen. All eyes went to Asami for the next course of action. Nobody, not even Bolin and Mako had all the plans and layout of the Star Destroyer to make confident decisions that would lead the gang off this mechanism of destruction. 

With her lifelong knowledge of the interior and handy experience fixing and designing ship interiors Asami spoke.

“Listen up! We have to go to hangar 272 bridge to make sure the hatches are open for us to take off. It’s back through the entrance and up the side lift.” Asami glanced at her companions in deep worry; it would be a suicide mission.

Korra could feel the fear coursing through her bloodstream, the panic settling into her gut deep. She had just gotten out of her terrible prison, now she would risk it all again. She inhaled sharp into her nose counting in her head and released her breath slowly and deep through her mouth channeling the force around her. 

“I’ll go. You guys get the ship started and revved up because our exit is gonna have to be fast! I’ll make my way to you guys as soon as the doors are open”, Korra spoke up.

“I’m coming too, I know all the codes to the control switch to open the doors” Asami stepped forward. They shared a look of solidarity with each other.

Mako and Bolin hastily agreed before running the rest of the runway to their getaway. The storm troopers quickly caught up through the hallway they came out through. 

Asami took up her E-11 blaster and quickly shot two troopers down their yells making Asami cringe. These had been her subordinates in another life. 

Korra stepped in front weaponless and dodging all the blasts coming her way. She swiftly ran up and force jumped in front of the enemies before summoning a huge force push brutal enough to knock the entire team out against the wall. 

Asami stares amazed by the special gift Korra possesses, haven’t never seen the miracles of the force in the flesh. But she doesn’t have time to ponder the mechanics or science behind it. It would have to be a discussion of theirs in the future.

Asami and Korra continue on toward the bridge, as the small elevator pulls up to the upper level of the connected hangar Asami looks over at her. “Be ready there’s going to be at least 5 guards in the room. And take this..” Korra looks down to see Asami’s hand outstretched with a smaller scout trooper blaster. 

“You’re gonna need a weapon at some point”. Korra gave a curt nod and readied herself.

Once the lift opened, Korra and Asami shifted to action with Asami spraying the right interior with blaster shots and Korra force pushing the troopers on the left into the controls breaking them into pieces. 

“Shit! Is that gonna hurt us?” Korra exclaimed ashamed of her coarseness.

“No it’s fine we just need one of the hangar doors open, not all of them. Here I got it.” Asami pressed the keys that freed the doors to the Star destroyer.

Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin were blasting their way to their savior ship. Ducking behind empire cargo Mako rolled to cover with Bolin close behind. “Cover me me now! I’m going in the ship and I’ll return fire from the gunner position. Then you get in and fly the ship when it’s clear for you!”

“Got you bro! Now let’s save the day and get the girls out” Bolin grinned at Mako with a thumbs up. His positive attitude never ceased to amaze Mako. Even in the grimmest of moments Bolin could see the silver living with his confident grin shining through. Mako would never tell his green eyed brother that sometimes he fed off of Bolin’s optimism. Blaster fire inching closer and closer, they shared one last glance before separating. 

Mako sped across the black tie fighters and jumped into more cargo. Finally, after shooting the final guard the rebel ran the final runway leading up into the Lambda-class T-4a shuttle. Mako sighed in absolute relief that the ship was already on when he entered. He recognized powered up circuits throughout the ship as he ran through the corridor to the gunner hatch. 

“Alright! Here we go!” Mako yelled to psych himself up before turning the turrets onto the stormtroopers firing in Bolin’s position who was still steadily returning blasts. 

“Yeah! Alright bro!” The burly brother hooted loudly seeing the flying figures of stormtroopers. He dashed out the rest of the way and strides over the runway of the starship. Running top speed to the cockpit he starts to pull the ship off the ground.

“We gotta pick up the girls! Fly closer to the hangar Bolin” Mako screeched into the intercom speaker. 

At the same time, Korra and Asami looked at each other as they heard another lift rise to their level. Suddenly, a squad of stormtroopers busted in spraying fire on them. The rebels crouched down below the hangar console for cover. After a few short moments Asami went back up to return fire on the enemy. Korra also jumped up from the cover to deliver another crushing force push against the stormtroopers.

“Alright we gotta go, there’s definitely more of them coming. Do you trust me?” Korra said, eyeing the window.

“Um yeah...why?” Asami inquired, a nervous look reaching her sharp features. 

“Because Bolin’s got the ship and it's right out the window. We can’t go back down that elevator and that’s the only way out, so you know what I’m thinking” Korra expressed confidently with a smirk pointing towards the window.

“Oh god…I can’t believe your right.” She palms herself in the head softly in frustration. She pointed her blaster back to the lift in the small room and shot the elevator controls expertly. “That should slow them down.” Asami turned back towards the windows and pointed her E-11 to her next shot.

But before she could pull the trigger to the windows a body pushed her hard to the side and she slammed into the controls on the table. Two blasts echoed in the narrow room before she could comprehend what happened. She raised her lush green eyes to see Korra with the small DC-17 hand blaster raised to a stormtrooper sitting on the ground. The enemy’s hand slumped down with the blaster falling out the unknown person's hand.

“Korra! Are you ok? You’re bleeding on your arm?” Panic rose to Asami when she saw the dark crimson leaking from a gunshot in Korra's left arm.

Korra winced but smiled small that looked more like a grimace. “Yeah I’m fine..you were right I needed that blaster.”

“You dummy you could’ve gotten yourself killed! Next time just push me out the way. Now this makes it twice you’ve saved me.” Exasperation was evident on Asami’s face. 

“Are we keeping a tally now?” Korra chuckled before blasting the windows to provide ample space to jump through. She could see Bolin and Mako wreaking havoc on the hangar base. They were a lot more reliable than she thought they would be, she conceded. 

“Yes. I'm not a damsel in distress like you think I am.” The turncoat replied annoyed.

“Anyways, let’s get the hell off this death trap” Korra grabbed onto Asami with her good arm hanging outside the window sill. The Jedi could see Mako at the end of the platform only 10 feet away urging them on. 

“I don’t know if I’m gonna like this,'' Asami admitted a bit frightened at the long space below them. 

“Close your eyes and trust.” Korra spoke calmly. With a strong base she propelled high into the air towards the ship. But the landing wasn’t as graceful and they landed in a heap at the edge of the platform. Mako quickly pulled them to safety before closing the doorway. They all flew through the ship to the cockpit to greet Bolin.

Asami and Bolin quickly switched positions with Asami claiming she’s familiar with the spacecraft. They flew out the gate of the Star Destroyer into the expansive space.

“We need to get out of here now! We’re not gonna make it with those tie fighters on us!” Mako bellowed out. A frustrated grow left his lips in a purse. 

“Are you crazy? Without the right calculations we could hit a star or fall into a black hole orbit. We just need to stall long enough to get the hyperdrive ready. Now punch in a random coordinate for right now. Then I’ll disable the tracking device onboard once we’re to safety.” Asami affirmed. 

“Yeah she’s right guys, I trust you're a good pilot...right?” Korra couldn’t help the uneasiness creeping in her tone at the end of the question. She was assistant to the technology division, surely she could drive the toys she made.

“The best damn pilot in the galaxy” Asami smirked with confidence. And she was not lying in the least bit. Twisting and turning Asami evaded blasters and missiles from the tie fighters encroaching on them. 

Asami does a barrel roll before pulling the ship upward to try to reverse the positions and fire back. The turncoat manages to fire a wing off one of the tie fighters causing it to spin out of control and explode, luckily for them it crashes into the next tie fighters tripling the damage. 

“Whooo! Asami where you learned to fly like that?! Bolin screams excitedly jumping up and down in the back of the cockpit. 

That causes the other three to pause.

“Umm...the Empire” Asami says sheepishly.

Mako proceeds to slap the back of Bolin’s head in irritation, a vein popping from his forehead. “Shut up idiot you’re throwing off her concentration”.

“Oh right sorry!” Bolin scratches the back of his head embarrassed cheeks reddening. Korra and Asami let out a chuckle to release the tension in the cockpit. 

A radio crackles to life before the gang, stopping everyone’s movements, all attention turned to the voice that came on.

“Asami! What have you done?!” Hiroshi Sato bellowed out in furious anger.

All the blood drains from Asami’s face. The once heartening moment went stone cold in a second. The tension was visible on Asami’s shoulders as she felt her core shake. 

“Dad…I’m sorry but I can’t be a puppet to the Empire anymore.” her voice broke. A single tear slipping down her watered emerald eyes. Anguish was visible on her face, obviously caught between two different worlds.

“You are a disgrace to the Empire and to me! You will be caught and made an example in front of our supreme Emperor Unalaq. Fire upon her before she escapes!” Hiroshi bellows out, disgust and contempt for his daughter ringing in his tone.

From the Star Destroyer, the gang could see three more platoons of tie fighters soaring at them at top speed. “Shit! We gotta go now! How long until this damn light speed is ready?!” Mako shouted. He could feel deep dread filling his stomach.

The rest of the gang started to panic along with Mako before a loud beeping resonated throughout the cockpit. 

“This is it!” Bolin proclaimed loudly. Lifting the rest of the passengers' spirits. Asami felt stuck in time though, the hollowness falling deep into her body. But then she glanced to her right to see Korra already looking at her. Giving her that look that spoke to have strength and keep her head up. Locking eyes with the mysterious Jedi seemed to drive her from her paralysis. 

She nodded her head before pumping the thrusters forward and watched as the stars exploded into the long lines of light speed. And off they disappeared into infinite space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up soon! So stay tuned for another update :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cool down chapter. It can’t be big action all the time

Asami stood, arms crossed at the bridge of the ship, a pensive look etched on her face while she stared out the window into the cosmos passing by. The sliding doors alerted her to an intruder, taking her away from her thoughts. Korra still looked worse for wear from their travels and fatigue, but she still carried herself with poise as she spoke.

“I thought I’d find you here. Mako and Bolin are knocked out from the rescue mission.”

Asami still turned towards the stars and responded aloof “Well someone had to watch the ship. And here I thought they didn’t trust me but I guess get them tired enough and they’ll let any stormtrooper steer their ship”.

That got a small chuckle from Korra. Asami turned around to see what a pleasant look on Korra’s face might look like. After weeks living across from each other’s cells and hearing each others screams of pain from the interrogations, she never thought she’d live to see the day.

Korra’s bright blue eyes seemed more radiant and a small smile tugged at her lips stubbornly. A small cut on her face had scabbed over and she could still see some purple bruising under her right eye. But nevertheless heat still rose from Asami’s cheeks before she could register the effect the Jedi’s roguish good looks had on her. 

Wait what? 

Asami composed herself quickly by coughing and looking away at the modules and dials on the ship steering trying to busy herself. 

“Well you gotta admit they did travel a long way to get here. And that’s if they even took a direct path. Who knows what they did to get on that ship to save us. I didn’t think Lin and Suyin had the resources. I was just as shocked as you at the rescue operation” Korra shared honestly.

Asami scoffed audibly. “Yeah they were there to save you. I was just lucky enough to be across from you so you could save me too.” She wrapped her arms around herself almost like a hug.

Korra took some steps forward so that she and Asami were standing together shoulder to shoulder at the cockpit watching the different orbiting moons and planets, all various shades of reds, blues, greens, and whites. 

“And I consider that to be one of the best moves the rebellion has ever made. I know you’ll help us with so much Asami. You’re here to help bring balance to the force. I can feel it.”

Asami could feel Korra’s eyes watching her as she continued to watch the galaxies pass by. It was calming to her. About as calming as anything she could remember from her entire life. There were so many brand new places she could see now. The empire was always there watching and controlling her every move from the time she was a little girl. It was at this moment that she realized she could live again. A new life to bury an old. But it could easily be snuffed out from existence if caught by the empire forces no doubt trying to find them.

“How do you know that? We could be caught in the next few rotations. The empire has a superior tracking system and an army of bounty hunter gangs paid for in their back pocket.” She replied stubbornly. 

Asami finally found Korra’s gaze. Emerald met sapphire and held. 

“So you're scared of being caught? Or having to face your father again?”

The tension that had been building up in Asami was at an all time high at the mention of her father. Whom she still loved despite his attempt on her life. It was a complicated mess. Her father was the only being in the universe she could recall being her own. Asami’s mother is gone and no relatives to speak of. He was her father, her teacher, and friend all wrapped up into one. But who she saw today was a different person. One who radiated evil intentions and righteous reasons.

Without thinking Asami slammed her hands in front of the controls. 

“Please! Let’s not talk about him for right now…”

“I apologize I didn’t mean to offend...it’s just I know it’s a lot to take in all at once. I want to help with this transition for you” Korra spoke softly not wanting to get the Star pilot anymore riled up. 

Asami sighed briefly, “It’s...fine. I never thought I’d have a life outside of that prison we lived in. I resigned myself to that. And now that I’m out. I’m so...afraid that it’s gonna be taken away again.” Asami’s voice broke towards the end.

She took another deep breath to calm herself. She’d be damned if Korra only saw her as a damsel in distress. But there was so much happening in her life it felt like vertigo in those quiet moments. 

Asami continued her thought, “I’m not like you or Mako and Bolin. I didn’t dream of being in the rebellion. This is all new to me.” Asami’s eyes turned down in shame, curving her body inward. 

Realization quickly dawned on Asami at the words that left her mouth. 

“Not that I don’t want to be a part of it! Please don’t get that idea Korra.” Asami pleaded.

Korra could see the stress rolling off of Asami’s shoulders. She reached her hand over and softly placed it on her rigid shoulder blade.

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s scary and intimidating being against the Empire. They have basically unlimited resources and the Sith to cut down any enemy. But someone’s gotta be the hope. The spark to shift an entire galaxy back into balance and peace. And it starts with us!”

Asami could see the Jedi’s eyes burn brilliant with passion despite her haggard appearance. Korra’s face showed earnest hope that began to rub onto Asami’s aura. 

She could feel herself relaxing her shoulders again and take deep breaths to steady herself. Her pink lips extended to reveal a small demure smile at Korra. 

“I’ve never been called a rebel before so it could take a while to get used to…” the raven haired pilot chuckled.

“Don’t worry we have some time. Now let’s head to our first destination. Put in the coordinates to planet Takodana.” 

“What’s there?” 

“My master’s daughter Kya. She owns a pub but she’s regularly updated about rebel bases. I need to find the base where Lin and Suyin are. So we’ll start there.” Korra replied 

“Ok captain” Asami chuckled jokingly. 

The ex-empire eyes fell to Korra’s blood stained arm.

“Hey let me look at that for you I have first aid training or we can see if this ship has a medical droid?”

Korra smiled “no it’s ok I meditated in the back and used the force to heal”

Asami made eye contact skeptically before moving to Korra to push her sleeve up. Miraculously, all she could see was deep purpling bruises where a blaster shot should be. 

“It’s not completely healed but it sped up the process significantly” Korra grinned. 

It left Asami speechless, never being around someone who could do these types of miracles. It defied science and logic but here it was right in front of her. 

“I really have to study you and your body chemistry…”

That got a real laugh from Korra. 

It made Asami feel not so alone in a space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, like, comment! It motivates me guys :’)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Good, terrible, needs work, never post again? I need honesty


End file.
